In the J. Med. Chem. Vol. 9 (1966), pages 527-536 there is described antiphlogistically active 2,3 bis (p-methoxyphenyl)indole. Additionally, in this literature there is also mentioned the two compounds 2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-indole and 2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-3-methyl indole whereby there is likewise stated an antiphlogistic activity for the latter compound. Furthermore, there are known the following indole compounds as starting materials for the production of other indole compounds: 2-(4-hydroxy-phenyl)-indole, 2-(4-methoxyphenyl-5-methoxy)-indole, 1-methyl-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-indole, 1-ethyl-2(3,4-dihydroxyphenyl)-indole, 1-ethyl-2-(3,4-dimethoxyphenyl)-ind ole, 1-propyl-2(4-propoxyphenyl)-6-methoxy-indole, and 2-(3,5-dimethoxy-phenyl)-5-methoxy-indole. In this connection see J. Chem. Soc. Vol. 59 (1963), pages 4593-4595, Aust. J. Chem. Vol. 28 (1975), pages 65-80; Belgian patent No. 621047 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,023,221.